


Digimon ZX

by Raigeki



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raigeki/pseuds/Raigeki
Summary: One day, a boy named Miyagi Tsukumi lost his brother Akemi after he mysteriously disappeared. Ten years later, he boots up the latest installment of Digital Monsters and finds himself in the Digital World, a world unknown to him. Determined to find a way back home, he turns to the Virus Busters, a group lead by the Royal Knights that help Digimon with whatever they need while also arresting and deleting any "hiccups" or evil Digimon in the servers. Coming up short, he decides to join the group, accidentally becoming a part of Team ZX after being linked to Striker, one of it's members who's an "all about the mission" kind of Strikedramon. After finding out that Akemi might actually be in this world somewhere, he decides to set out on a quest to find him with Striker who, reluctantly at first, agrees to help. With later assistance by friends Gin, Hamuko and their partners, it's time to look for answers to this ten year old mystery!





	Digimon ZX

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story which began development in 2014, back when i was just starting out in the fandom and as a digital artist. That being said, it went on hiatus until a year or two ago when i was working on Digimon Unchained, the next title in my little "quadrilogy."
> 
> I didn't want to give up on it even though the concept is 4 years old now and i know i can think of something more complex than a "fall into the Digital World and start adventure" premise, so i kept at it until i finally got it going. It's been far too long and i really shouldn't have been so afraid of how well my storytelling actually is. If I'm gonna do it, i have to be okay with some not so great chapters or even a not so great overall story.
> 
> Since this'll be a more lighthearted tale, be prepared for either cheesiness or some other happy go lucky junk.
> 
> ~Rai

**Tokyo, Japan. September 14th, 2014. 2:30PM.**

"Finally! Now that school's ended for today, I can try out that new game that released a couple days ago!" In the crowds of people flooding the streets, a rather uniquely dressed boy with just as strange hair ran down the sidewalks to his home. he had light brown spiky hair with really large spikes for his bangs and a pair of blue and white square goggles behind them. he wore a scarf that shared the same sort of blue and white color scheme with a black and blue long sleeve jacket with a black and white short sleeve underneath with a big white 'X' on it. he wore black pants with blue hoop things that serve no purpose other than to be aesthetically pleasing along with blue and white sneakers. This boy's name was Miyagi Tsukumi.

walking in the other direction was a rather trendy looking girl with really long purple ponytails on both sides of her head that lead into buns and bangs that were also spiky, but not as large and pointed down rather than out to the sides. she wore a grey crop top with a sleeveless grey and purple hoodie along with a grey skirt with a purple belt and a similarly colored heart on the right side. her sneakers were a dark purple with grey in the back and she wore a long strapped purse with the same purple heart on the front of it in the bottom right corner. she was currently in the middle of texting and walking at the same time, trying to multitask talking with one of her friends and trying to keep an eye on the sidewalk at the same time. That plan seemed to have failed, for she bumped right into the spiky haired boy.

they both fell to the ground in a thud, dropping her phone on the ground while his fell out of his pocket. "Owwuhh! watch where you're going, bonehead!" she exclaimed picking up the wrong phone. "Look who's talking! Anyway, I'm sorry. I'm in a rush." Miyagi replied as he picked up the other phone. "Hey wait, when did my phone turn purple?" she snatched it away from him. "Gimme that! y'know, you should really ask before you--...hey..." she said staring at his keychain. "What?" he asked. "This keychain. It's cute. Where'd you get it?" she held up the little blue and white lizard creature hanging from the end. "Oh, that? i got it from a video game store. It was one of those cheap mystery boxes." he explained. "I recognize this one. It's a Veemon, right?" she asked. "Yeah! from that Digital Monsters game. I was on my way home to play the new entry they made."

"Oh! I love that series!" she said. "Really?" "Yeah! I was totes obsessed a couple years ago. My friends weren't that much into video games, but I was like 'But you HAVE to try this at least.' and they did and they liked it too and I was like 'YEEES, I have converted you to the dark side!'" she laughed. "Hahah, I take it you haven't gotten over said obsession?" Miyagi teased. "Uhh...N-NO. I'm okay, I swear." she said as her eye twitched in a joking manner. "Anyway, I'm Miyagi." he said as he held out his hand. "Hamuko. It's nice to meet you." she returned the handshake. "Well, I better get going. My friend's waiting for me to get back to her place. We're having a movie night. Nothing but Netflix and food we ordered out." she sighed happily. "Pfft, that's me every day. anyway, I'll see you later." he said. They than continued in their opposite directions.

Once he got home, Miyagi made a beeline for the living room. "Welcome home, sweetie!" his mother said. "Oh hey mom gonna play the game kay thanks." he said really quickly. His mother just gave him the stink eye. he stopped moving and said "Okaay, hi mom. school was good." he said with a smile. "Much better, dear." she said happily. After a little small talk, Miyagi entered the living room, hooked up the game system and slid the disc into the slot. When he booted it up, he equipped his headset and contacted one of his friends.

A voice came in from the other end. “Hey dude.” It said. “Hey Gin. You ready to play?” Miyagi asked. “Always.” He replied. When he got to the title screen, it asked if they've played the game before. “Huh?....oh, uhmm……have I? This is a new game, though, so I don't think I have.” He said to himself. “Maybe it's asking if you've played a game in the series before.” Gin replied. “Then I guess we'll go with yes.” Miyagi chose his answer, then the screen flashed white. It was pretty bright, so he grabbed the remote and tried to turn down the brightness, but it wasn't working. “What? What's going on? Why can't I-" a save file popped up, it had the name of someone he hadn't seen in awhile. Someone he lost. Many years ago. “FILE 1: AKEMI TSUKUMI. IMPORT SAVE DATA?” it read. “….That's…..but….that's impossible.” He said. “Dude, are you seeing this? Hey, Miyagi. You there? Miyagi?!” Gin was getting concerned. Miyagi slowly picked up his controller and shifted to YES. The lights shot out into bright blue pixels and particles as they swirled around him. “WELCOME BACK, MIYAGI TSUKUMI.” All he could do was stare in wonder as the pixels engulfed him and pulled him into the TV. The headset and controller dropped to the floor. Static was coming from both ends which ended in silence.

He was falling. The endless sea of digital matter, as far as he could tell, were all that existed as he descended. Then the end was near. It was bright, but all he felt was grass when he landed. He didn't hit the ground, it sort of just gently placed him there. When he got up, he looked around to find himself in the grass of a big courtyard. The first thing he saw was a giant building. It was a rather high-tech grey and blue building with grandiose constructs all around him. The lines running through the ground and other places on the building were pulsing with blue lights, meaning this place was being powered up electrically all over. High above the huge glass automatic doors was a big VB insignia. The place looked like a cross between a business tower and a laboratory. “Woah….." Miyagi said. _"VB, huh?....that's the symbol for the Virus Busters family of Digital Monsters. Could this be where they live?”_ he thought to himself.

When he entered the building, he noticed creatures of all shapes and sizes running around doing all different kinds of work. Some were running out to take on jobs, while others were hanging back and doing technical or written work. A lot of the ones that looked like the authority figures had a very angelic or knightly quality to them, though. He was about to continue forward when he felt someone bump into him from behind. “Ahh! S-sorry! I'm in a rush! I was supposed to make a delivery, but I got distracted! Please forgive me!” the voice was high pitch, almost like a young child. Miyagi turned around and saw a small, purple and white furred creature frantically pick up all the things that fell out of his bag. “Hahah, no worries! Here, I got this.” Miyagi said as he helped him out by picking up the rest of the trinkets and things. “Thank you, mister!” the dragon fox creature replied. “You're welcome! It's Miyagi, by the way. Miyagi Tsukumi.” “Oh, ok Miyagi. I'm Dorumon!” he said happily as he held out his paw. He shook it and decided it would be a good idea to ask him a few questions before letting him go. “Say, Dorumon, where are we?” he asked. “We're at the main headquarters of the Virus Busters! We help Digimon in the Digital World solve their problems and catch criminals who try to disturb the peace here.” Dorumon explained. “Well, uhh….most of them have that job. Some of us fix machines and deliver packages, like me.” He continued nervously. “Can you tell me where I can go to ask for directions? I know you're in a hurry, so I wouldn't wanna keep you any longer.” Dorumon motioned over to the girl at the front desk. “That's Kazemon. She can help you if you get lost.” He smiled. “Uhh, I've gotta go now. Thanks again!” Miyagi waved as he ran off toward the post office area.

He walked toward the front desk and the girl bowed formally. She looked like a human, but she had long purple hair and had a pair of fairy wings on her back. She also had a white visor over her face, obscuring her eyes. “Welcome to the Virus Busters HQ! It's not every day we get a human here. I'm Kazemon and I'll be your one and only guide! How may I be of service to you today?” her response was polite and positive. “Oh, I was just wondering uhm….uhh….how would I go about getting back home to the human world?” he asked. “I'm afraid I can't help you there, sir. Like I said, we don't get a lot of humans. In fact, I think you might be the first one I've ever seen here!” “Really? So no one's ever passed by at all?” he continued. “Nope! If you want, I can schedule an appointment with our leaders and maybe they'll see what they can do.” “Ok! How ‘bout today at now o'clock?” Miyagi asked as he ran off toward the master control room. “H-HEY! Ugh, fine!” Kazemon begrudgingly wrote down exactly what he said.

When he got to the doors, two tall knights put up their big swords in front of him. “Halt! State your name and business, human.” “I'm Miyagi Tsukumi. I've come to ask the leader of the Virus Busters for help. I have to get back home to the human world.” The two knights looked to each other. “Tsukumi? That kid had a brother?” the left one whispered. “How should I know? I've never met them.” The two continued the whispering for a moment before looking back at him. “Very well, we will let you pass. But if you try anything Mr. Tsukumi, you will be arrested on the spot. Do you understand?” the right one said. “Understood.” He replied. They lifted their swords and let him through.

The room was a large one with Digimon working surveillance terminals in both sides. Up the flight of steps is a large, round control terminal with a rather flamboyant looking pink and gold knight standing in the middle keeping track Of the current team out on their mission. He turned around and noticed Miyagi standing at the entrance. “Oh, who let you in, human? I swear those knights are no good at their jobs.” He asked. “I'm M-" the terminal began to beep. “One moment, darling.” The knight clicked a button. A holographic screen showing a black and gold knight with red eyes on the screen appeared in front of him. “Alphie dear! How's it going down in the Undernet?” the knight rolled his eyes. “I'm fine, Crusadermon. I hope you're not fiddling around with my control terminal again. I told you, I prefer to wear a cape.” “And how many times do I have to tell you, people with capes get it caught on things and end up getting unnecessary injuries! I'm surprised you're still standing, Alphamon.” He retorted, waving the rose in his hand and shaking his head in disapproval. _“Crusadermon and Alphamon? If I remember from the game, those two are members of the Royal Knights. Could they be the ones who call the shots here?” _Miyagi thought. Alphamon grumbled. “Nevermind that. How's my son? I've called to check up on him.” “Oh, young master Dorumon? Such a sweet child. I’ve been told he was a little late on his deliveries, but no harm done. I went ahead and gave him a little talking to.” Alphamon raised a metal eyebrow as best he could. “And by that, you mean you sugarcoated everything again.” “Absolutely not! This time I did it more as a slap on the wrist and a stern ‘don't do this ever again!’ now, if it were Magnamon, that would be the one you're thinking of, darling. He's far too nice for his own good.” He crossed his arms. “That being said, Alphie, you shouldn't be _too_ cross with him. He is still a child, after all.” “How will he learn, then? As the future leader of the Virus Busters and member of the Royal Knights, he must learn to be responsible enough to always give one hundred percent!” Crusadermon then turned around and noticed that the kid in black and blue was still standing there at the door. “Oh, sorry, dear! I had forgotten you were there!” “Crusadermon? Who are you talking to?” Alphamon looked concerned. “No one important, darling. Buh-bye!” he pressed the other button the hang up. “H-HEY WAIT, I-" BEEP!__

____

____

The pink and gold knight stepped down to continue introductions. “I'm assuming you heard all of that? I assure you that I know more about how to treat others than master Alphamon, ahahahahahah!” He boasted. “Anyway, who are you and why are you here?” “My name is Miyagi. Miyagi Tsukumi. I'm looking for a way back home to the human world.” the spiky brown haired boy explained. “Tsukumi? Hmm….that last name rings _a_ bell, but not _all_ the bells…..well, no matter! If you're looking for a way back to the human world, I'm afraid only Alphamon knows how to do that. Unfortunately, he's off on a mission down in the Undernet and I wouldn't suggest following him down there. It's far too dangerous. Especially without a partner.” “Then how can I find a partner?” he asked. “You would need a Digivice, first and foremost. Then, you'd have to find a Digimon that you can link said Digivice with. But I don't know what a Digivice looks like nor have I seen a human here before, so you'll have to figure that one out on your own, darling. Now, run along and find something else to do. I'll call you back when Alphamon returns.” He gestured Miyagi to go away. “Ok then, how about I work here? I can't get home and I have nowhere else to go, so really, this is my only option.” He said. The pink and gold knight looked back at him. “…..Are you good at burning capes?” Miyagi's eyes moved back and forth. “Uhh……yyyyyeeeeeessss?” “Welcome to the team! Now, uhh, hmm….Firamon!” Crusadermon clapped his hands. A big red-orange lion flew in from a window. “Yes, sir?” “Be a dear and escort Miyagi here to Alphamon's office.” The knight handed him a pass card. “But sir, that room's off limits.” “What Alphie doesn't know won't hurt him. Now off you go you two!” Firamon walked over to Miyagi. “Hop on. It'll be faster than walking.” He got up onto his back and they took off.

“Wow, I've never flown on a real live Digimon before! The view up here is amazing!” Miyagi exclaimed. “Just try not to fall off. I can try to catch you, but I can't guarantee that I'm fast enough. I'm kinda just starting to get used to these things.” He said awkwardly scratching the back of his mane. While flying around into a different window and through the large halls, the emergency sirens started going off, the halls turning red. “Huh? What's going on?” Miyagi said. “I think we're being attacked!” the winged lion replied.

A voice that sounded like an energetic young man came through the intercom. “ALL UNITS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE. ALL UNITS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE. PREPARE FOR BATTLE.” “Are you a unit?” The winged lion nodded. “Then to the main entrance!”

Meanwhile…

“Hey, Striker! We need you with Team ZX at the entrance immediately! Mammothmon are going on a rampage! If we don't stop them, they could mow down the building like it's nothing!” a blue and white lizard man wearing rather revealing golden armor was talking to a purple and white lizard man. He had a red tattoo like symbol on his torso with belts and other metal pieces all over him. He wore baggy green pants and a helmet that obscured his eyes and covered his horn and some of his long, red hair. The lizard smiled. “Affirmative! I'm in pursuit!” he ended the call. _“Finally. Another mission.”_ He thought excitedly.

__To Be Continued…_ _


End file.
